Carol Tea vs Luigi
Carol Tea vs Luigi is ZackAttackX's forty-fourth One Minute Melee. Description Freedom Planet vs Super Mario Bros.! Green sidekicks collide - who will be the superior of second place? Intro 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! ONE VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Location: Mushroom Kingdom. Carol was riding through the plains of the Mushroom Kingdom on her bike, en route to meeting with Lilac. As she passed through, a green warp pipe emerged from the ground in front of her, forcing her to slam on the brakes. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop in time and was forced to leap from her bike and watch as it slammed into the side of the pipe. Luigi hopped out of the pipe, startled by the crash of the bike on the pipe. He landed in front of Carol and frowned. Baring his fists, he ran for Carol. The green feline rushed towards Luigi, trying to meet him halfway. Both sidekicks leaped into the air and swung for each other. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Both sidekicks connected with their attacks and dropped to the ground, generally unharmed. Luigi was first back into the fray, swinging wildly for Carol, who used her catlike reflexes to dodge around them before catching one of Luigi's punches, much to the shock of the green-capped plumber. Carol tossed him over her shoulders and to the ground before scratching him several times in the chest, then knocking him into the air with a somersault kick. Luigi wailed as he was launched and began flailing his arms around. He quickly gathered his bearings and eqipped his hammer and swung it into the approaching Carol's chest, blasting her back down to the ground. Luigi descended, hammer poised for a skull-shattering blow, but Carol rolled away, and the attack formed a crater in the ground. But Luigi quickly swung his hammer back around and smacked Carol in the back, launching her into an item box. The item box produced a Fire Flower, which Luigi immediately went for. Carol latched onto Luigi's leg and kept him away from the powerup, tossing him away from it. She followed up with a combination of kicks to Luigi's gut, which Luigi took full on. Carol then attempted to plant her heel into Luigi's head, but the plumber countered with the Luigi Cyclone, pushing Carol back. As the feline tried to recuperate, Luigi launched himself head first at her, bouncing her off a nearby collection of bricks. This bought Luigi enough time to grab the Fire Flower and tossed multiple fireballs at Carol. Carol used her reflexes to duck and dodge the projectiles, slowly making her way towards Luigi. As she got up close though, Luigi swung his leg around and tripped her, then followed up with a rapid punching combo, then blasting her with a Super Jump Punch, blasting her high into the air. "Oh yeah! Luigi number one!" Luigi cheered, certain of his victory. But as he went to leave, a shadow fell over him. Not his brother's, but Carol's. "That's what you think!" she yelled, descending at breakneck speed. Luigi screamed in terror as Carol's heel struck him on the head, dazing him. She then followed up with a Wild Claw combination before striking him on the button with a stiff punt that sent the plumber crashing though a pile of bricks, which collapsed on top of him. K.O! Carol clutched her wounds, feeling the effects of the battle. But what she didn't notice was that Mario had just seen what had unfolded from a distance, and he was not happy at all. He leaped at Carol and struck her with a devastating punch to the cheek, blasting her several yards across the terrain. She landed in a heap and was slow to stand back up. Fortunately, just as Mario was about to finish her off, Lilac rushed onto the scene and countered Mario's attack with a strike from her hair, pushing the red plumber back. "I thought I made it clear that we were to NOT make an enemy of those guys!" Lilac lambasted. Carol, still somewhat woozy tried to explain herself. "Hey, it's not my fault! Stuff happened!" she insisted. Lilac rolled her eyes. "Alright, sit this one out. I'll be done in a minute or so." she said, turning towards Mario, who bashed his fists together. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CAROL TEA!Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:2019 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sidekick vs sidekick Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees